Comparing The Two
by OpheliaxEternal
Summary: OK sigh This is the revised addition of my story 'Comparing The Two' I made revisions after reviews alterted me to my errors-neway- STORY SUMMARY:Kagome goes 2 keep Inuyasha company on the night of the new moon and gets more than she bargained 4


A One Shot. A convo between Kagome and Inuyasha about his transformation on the night of the New moon, this is the new revised addition for all those who complained about the misusing of Japanese terms. Thanx for the advice hope ya like the re-do bye.  
  
I don't Own INUYASHA!!! NOOOOOO!!!! ::sniffle sniffle:: ~breaks out into evil grin~ walks up behind Inuyasha and begins to gently tweak ears.  
  
::twitch*::  
  
Inu-chan- Oi, Wench get off that hurts!  
  
Me- Wench? I'm sorry do you want to be Sesshoumaru's gay inbreed lover?"  
  
Sesshoumaru- DON'T YOU DARE! ::EYES GLOW AS HE BEGINS TO FULLY TRANSFORM  
  
Me- Um.. Guys? I'm gonna go run for my life now! Please R&R! ::ducks slashing claws:: GOTTAGOLOVEYAALLBYE!! AHHHHH!!! ::RUNS SCREAMING::  
  
OH! Before I forget! I also used some common knowledge terms in Japanese in here. I didn't use a lot and the one's I did use are pretty Obvious so if you don't know what one means just e-mail me: Gothicgrl14@aol.com I'll be more than happy to answer any questions.  
  
PLEASE R&R! CONSTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME~! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A hanyou sat in a tree high above the earth. He watched the sun retreating in the distance, fading from view for the night. He hated these nights, normally night was his comfort and console but on this night the only thing it brought him was the curse of a half-breed. A constant reminder that while he was part demon, and strong, he was not strong enough to do anything, and when he was in this pitiful human form he was not even strong enough to protect the ones he loved.  
  
'LOVED ONES?!?!?! YOU DON'T LOVE THEM! WHOSE TO LOVE!'  
  
A lecherous Houshi who couldn't keep his hands to himself, a brat kitsue who was as useless and defenseless as the day he was born, a youkia exterminator- yea great let's team up with the kind of person who kills my kind for a living- and lastly Kagome.  
  
For some reason, even though he didn't want to, he paused to think about Kagome. He had truly paused to think about all of them because they were much more than their appearances led them to be. Miroku had his kazaana and he'd use it to defend them to his dying day, which was drawing swiftly upon them at the rate, that stupid Monk was going. Sango had her Hiraikotsu and was all in all a pretty decent fighter ... for a pathetic human that was. Shippou couldn't do much but his kitsue Bi attack could help out against Naraku's bees.  
  
Inuyasha's fist clenched tightly at the sudden thought of Naraku. He would pay for making Kikyou think he betrayed her. 'IT WASN'T ME!' Had he been his normal self at this point then blood would surly be traveling silky down his palms but his claws had retracted and morphed into the harmless nails of humans. Inuyasha frayed alarm as he realized his current situation. He was up in a very high tree and his body was rapidly becoming human losing it youkia grace. He jumped down landing wobbly on one of his ankles. A short shot of pain laced through his frail ankle and he silently cursed this weak body.  
  
Kagome looked up from the makeshift fire she was creating and smiled warmly. Inuyasha felt a bubbly feeling rising up in the pit of his stomach and wondered why.  
  
'She'd smiled a dozen times like that. Must be this stupid body catching a cold. He mentally "Feh'd" Weak humans. Speaking of humans why was Kagome here? She knew he liked to stay away this time of night. She should have been back in the village with the safety of the group not out in the woods. He couldn't protect her in this body. What about the others had they just abandoned her?!  
  
"Where are the others?" He asked. It came out a little bit harsher than he had wanted it too but his features remained impassive so Kagome wouldn't realize.  
  
" Sango and Miroku are still back at Kaede's hut, and Shippou and Kirara were sleeping on top of each other when I left," she said warming her hands by the now roaring flames of the fire.  
  
As the flames tickled Kagome's face Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how they made her face glow. Warm and alive with life. 'Not like Kikyou. HUH!? Where the hell did that come from? You Love Kikyou Kagome is just your friend and shard detector, she isn't Kikyou!'  
  
~ That's what you like though isn't it? The difference between her and Kikyou, you love Kagome for Kagome and that scares the shit out of you doesn't it?~ Whispered a down right sinful voice from the back of his mind.  
  
Kagome watched with earnest interest at the display of emotions that flickered across Inuyasha's face. ::Was this because of the New Moon? He does seem to get peculiar around then. hmm. he's probably thinking about Kikyou and how he and her were to live together forever as humans. Whenever he looks at me with those sad eyes I know he's thinking about her. I guess true love never dies:: An her heart shatters once again for the love worn hanyou.  
  
Coming out of his internal struggle his mind was still bogged with questions and thoughts about Kagome. He knew one thing. Slowly but surly the thoughts that once plagued him daily of Kikyou were being replaced by those of Kagome's and Kikyou was fading into darkness. That look on Kagome's face brought Inuyasha back and he starred her down. Why was she here? Why hadn't the others come with her.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here? You should have stayed at the hut with Miroku and Sango. I'm vulnerable when I'm like this!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Aww, Inuyasha that's so cute your actually worried," she said with a wry smile.  
  
"I'm NOT worried! You're of no use to me if you're dead stupid wench!"  
  
"Well you of no use to me if your dead either you grumpy hanyou!"  
  
"OH! AN I SUPPOSE YOUR GONNA PREVENT THAT!?"  
  
"WELL I'M MORE HELP THAN YOU RIGHT NOW! AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY MIKO POWERS!"  
  
"PFF! MIKO POWERS PLEASE! YOU CAN BARELY SHOOT AN ARROW STRAIGHT! AT LEAST KIK- ."  
  
'INUYASHA STOP!!! HE mentally screamed and slapped himself at the same time.  
  
Kami-sama above he almost compared her to Kikyou. That would kill her, well at least he'd stopped in time. Kagome wasn't Kikyou, he knew that and he liked it that way. At least he'd covered his mistake.. But somehow Kagome didn't look convinced.  
  
Hot unshed tears shimmered in Kagome's eyes. The Look he got in his eyes just a second ago. It meant only word. One word laced with pain, agony, fear, and betrayal : Kikyou. She mentally finished the sentence: AT least Kikyou could Burning rage scorned her body boiling her very blood. A rage that could only be matched by the deep pain she felt stinging at her heart. Kikyou? Kikyou? KIKYOU! GOD! Here she came out to be with him while he was weak and he treats her like she's something to be swept away under the carpet and forgotten. Her thoughts brewed madly and spun around her head.  
  
:: I CAME TO HELP NOT BE COMPARED TO A LIVING COURPSE! KIKYOU IS DEAD HER HEART IS BITTER AND FILLED WITH HEATRED AND MALICE TOWARDS THE ONES SHE ONCE LOVED! KEY WORDS ONCE LOVED! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU ANYMORE! ALL SHE WANTS TO DO IS DRAG YOU INTO JIGOKU SO YOU CAN BE AS MISERABLE AS SHE! I'M NOT HER AND I THANK KAMI-SAMA FOR IT! I'M KAGOME AND MY HEART THRIVES ON LIGHT AND GENKI NOT SOME BITTER BETRAYAL THAT I WAS TRICKED INTO OVER HALF A CENTURY AGO! SHE ISN'T KIKYOU ANYMORE SHE'S A SPITEFUL MIKO HOLDING ON TO A LIFE THAT DOESN'T WANT HER ANYMORE AND A LOVE THAT SHOULD HAVE DIED LONG AGO! LET HER GO!"  
  
Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. Had she spoken out loud? The mixed emotions of fear, grief and shock showing on Inuyasha's face made her realize she had but she couldn't actually grasp the fact that she had really said all those things. She realized also that tears were flowing down her face in a steady stream and steadily soaking her face. Renewed tears entered her eyes now, only these ones were for the hurt she knew Inuyasha was feeling right now, for the pain she knew she had inflicted, for the wounds she knew she had ripped open. Inuyasha's face turned cold and Kagome spoke. She didn't want to but the silence was piercing her eardrums like a thousand needles and she needed to say something.  
  
Softly and gently.  
  
"OH! Inuyasha I'm -  
  
"Sorry?" he said with false humor in his voice, "don't" he barked, his voice barely cracked, " don't be. You were right." His shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"EH?"  
  
"Your right Kagome, the Kikyou I knew is long gone and left in her wake is spiteful miko hell bent on revenge, and I Know your not her Kagome," he finished softly.  
  
"DO you?" more tears shimmered freshly in her eyes and she let them fall freely.  
  
"Oi! Kagome please don't cry! I know your not Kikyou, you two are completely different!"  
  
"How! How are we different to you! In my heart I know what my identity is but I know you Inuyasha! I know you see her in me! I know you look at me and see her face, her smile, her eyes, her hair, and her essence all strew into me. You don't think I know! When you look at me with sad water washed eyes and you think I don't know that you're thinking of her! Well I do!" she finished.  
  
'Oh Kagome you got it all wrong. I don't see Kikyou in you I...  
  
"ANO?!" Kagome screeched, "C'mon Inuyasha please name me a difference between - ump!  
  
That was the sound Kagome made as she was dragged into Inuyasha's arms against her will. At first she was tight and tense in his embrace but she slowly eased into it.  
  
" Gomen Gomen nasai Kagome." He whispered clutching her tightly. He had his arms wrapped gingerly yet firmly around her waist and his chin rested gently on her head.  
  
She sobbed lightly into his chest snuggling just a tad into his rat fur Kimono. Kagome for her part tried to look up into Inuyasha's face but found herself in a rather locked position.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You never answered my question from before, about a difference between me and Kikyou," she whispered.  
  
She had given her heart to Inuyasha fully knowing it was unrequited love and that she would probably never get her heart back because his feelings for Kikyou ran a worlds river deeper than they ever would for her, but right now she... she just needed to know! To know that there was something he saw in her that he didn't see in Kikyou that wasn't a shortcoming. Something he saw that was genuinely Kagome something that he could care for her over.  
  
She felt Inuyasha lesson his grip an lean forward allowing her access to look up if she wanted to but she couldn't afraid of his answer. Afraid his response would be something like- Differences? Or something like I never noticed or never bothered to try. You're a reincarnation period.  
  
A gentle finger at the base of her chin moved her face in his general direction and she was forced to look into his eyes. Deep violet pools of emotion. Subtly his head bent down to her and tender flesh massaged tender flesh as he slowly kissed her. Kagome was too shocked at first to do anything but make a face very akin to what someone makes when there sucking on a very sour starburst. But slowly she lost herself in the kiss.  
  
He was perfect in every way during this moment. His hands never strayed, his lips never pried or took too much. He gently traced her lips edge with his tongue begging permission to enter her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth unsure of what to do at this point. This was her first kiss! She took instinct by the reins and started to slowly suckle his tongue in turn. Oh Kami - Sama don't let his be the wrong thing... don't let this be a dream!  
  
Slowly Inuyasha pulled away. Not because he wanted to stop or because he needed air. He just wanted to savor his moment...their moment.  
  
As Inuyasha pulled away, hands gripped loosely round her hips and her gently placed on his shoulders he viewed her face. Her eyes were half closed as he waited patiently for them to flutter open. Her lips were gently parted in a silent forming O and they were dewy from their kiss. When her eyes did open they revealed the sharp loving stare she was receiving from Inuyasha. She almost squeaked in surprise but let a smile trace the edge of her lips instead.  
  
He had something to say and he wanted her eyes full open when he said it.  
  
"The difference Kagome," he slowly started making sure she heard every part, "Is that I loved her then, but I love you now."  
  
Shocked flowed freely between the two. He never thought he'd get those words out but there was no turning back now. He continued.  
  
"Ai shiteru(I love you) Kagome, anata (you), not Kikyou, anata. And Ai shiteru because of your differences not the other way around."  
  
Kagome was nothing less of dum founded. "Demo (but)..."  
  
" No, Ai shiteru. An when I look at you I don't see Kikyou in you. I see you when I look at Kikyou. Honestly I-  
  
Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Kagome sealed his lips with her own, their tongues doing an ancient dance that had been done since the beginning of time. Hmmm. Maybe I can look forward to this every New Moon though Inuyasha has he devoured her lips.  
  
THE END  
  
Well what did you think? YES NO MAYBE SO? GOOD BAD REALLY BAD? Let me know what you think, it was my first Inu- Fic, alright JA NE everybody !~  
  
This is the revised Edition because I misused the Japanese terms my apologies to those of you who took offense I just really wanted to make this story have a better Japanese effect and I didn't mean to mess it up sorry. I just ask that everyone who reviewed before please review again. 


End file.
